


<底特律：變人><漢康>一次巧遇

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: ※年齡反轉AU，研究生漢克x教授康納※短小一篇





	一次巧遇

漢克並不是個富足的學生，當他的同學開著拉風的跑車載女朋友到處跑時，他還只能在披薩店打工勉強湊齊生活以及學雜費，理所當然的沒有自用車，只能與其他同樣處境的大學生擠在公車上下課。

換做平常漢克肯定是無比厭惡這種沙丁魚罐頭般的壅擠，更恨透某些司機過於搖晃的差勁駕駛，如果可以的話漢克寧可多睡一會遲到進教室，也不想搭最壅塞的通勤時段。

最早的改變是某一次漢克真的起得太早了，夏日他把窗戶大開也散不去酷暑的熱，只穿條內褲躺在租來的單人套房床上也熱得渾身大汗——他可沒有多餘的錢能夠開冷氣消暑。

認清這麼熱是不可能繼續睡下去的事實後漢克認命的起床，沖了冷水澡把一身熱出來的汗洗去，想著早些去大學裡也不錯，至少在圖書館有免費的冷氣可以吹。

走出門搭上公車時漢克已經做足了又要被擠成罐頭的心理準備，公車搖搖晃晃的行駛一段距離後停站，靠在扶手邊拿手機聽音樂翻閱社群軟體的漢克注意到有人上車，而當他注意到時便不再移開視線。

上車的是康納．德查特，是他的教授，漢克簡直不敢相信那位風度翩翩的教授居然不是開車而是搭乘公交通勤。

起初他們站得有些近，大概只隔了兩三個人，漢克都能嗅到教授身上成熟的古龍水香，直到上車的人越來越多，他們才被沖散開來，但漢克仍能從車廂內混濁的空氣中捕捉到德查特教授的一絲香氣。

漢克常常被揶揄臉皮子跟身材都這麼好，肯定有好幾任女友。

確實他高大強壯且擁有受歡迎的金髮藍眼，非常符合女孩子們的審美觀，漢克收過不少的情書，可他對這些女孩們一點意思也沒有。

並不是說女孩們不好，而是他早有喜歡的對象，而對方還他媽是他的教授，那個氣質特別、宛如成熟內斂紳士的康納．德查特。

喜歡上一個臉上開始出現皺紋的老教授可不是個正常現象，但漢克就是無法克制的想要接近他，漢克喜歡那些歲月的痕跡、喜歡康納骨節分明又纖細的手指夾著粉筆寫板書的模樣、喜歡康納取下眼鏡用鏡布擦拭時微微垂下的眼瞼、喜歡康納品紅茶後抿嘴回味而伸出的一點點舌尖……

深深呼吸一口氣，漢克勉強壓下躁動的心跳，那點古龍水的香氣依舊在他的鼻間繚繞。

炎炎夏日過去得很快，大學裡的樹林才剛染上一片秋意的黃雨點便開始打落在枝葉上，迎接來賣入冬天的雨季。

那次之後過了很長一段時間，漢克發現了他與教授是同一班公車後便不再錯過通勤時間，有時他們離的很近，有時也很遠，但他們的距離仍緩緩的拉近。

漢克拿著康納的黑傘走在前方，期中後學生繳交的學期報告越來越多，漢克身為教授底下的研究生自然是下課後留在學校幫忙，這天他們處理得有些晚，直到快要八點才能告一個段落，而這時間漢克估計回家也沒什麼能買的外食了，思索著住處或許還有些泡麵可以湊合一餐。

撐開傘後漢克率先踏入雨幕，見康納聚精會神在手裡的報告時出聲提醒：「小心階梯，教授。」

「噢，謝謝你的提醒，漢克。我太專心在學生的論文上。」康納這才抬頭抽離繁瑣的文字，走進漢克撐起的傘內。「多虧今天有你幫忙，但你回去後還能處理晚餐嗎？」

「我想我還有幾包泡麵……或者麵包？總有辦法解決的。」

「如果你不介意的話，要不要來我家用過晚餐再回去？雖然我沒有很高超的廚藝，但至少比泡麵或者面包好很多。」

「真的？噢我是說，我很樂意，教授。」

似乎聽出漢克言語中的慌張，康納彎起含笑的嘴角，輕輕的呵呵笑出聲來。

或許是大雨的關係，公車上滿滿的都是人。

康納仍專心在最後一份論文上，漢克站在旁邊能感覺自己的心跳，教授身上的古龍水香氣他已經相當習慣了，可還是這麼容易的就把他遼得呼吸都為之加重。

隨上車的人越來越多，被不停推擠下康納有些煩躁的皺眉，漢克見狀便拉著他往自己這邊帶。

「教授，過來一點。」

「嗯……」

康納心不在焉的回應，任由漢克把他拉進懷裡，周圍擠滿乘客，沒人注意到他們。

公車搖搖晃晃又忽停忽行的令人惱火，可漢克嗅著懷裡教授好聞的味道已經不在意那些，因為附近沒有撐扶的欄杆，康納一手搭在他的肩上，漢克忍不住也攬住教授的後腰，他的大掌幾乎能掌握住那塊窄腰，同時感覺到厚重的西裝下溫熱的體溫，漢克上下的滑動偷偷享受這種觸感，最後沿著脊骨往上到康納的後頸，手指在髮梢撫弄，細軟的撓在他的掌心有些癢。

像是被撓的舒服了，康納放鬆的靠在漢克身上，輕皺的眉頭已經鬆開，重新專注在手裡的論文。

掌心的觸感化作難耐的心癢，漢克現在只想吻他的教授，或許等等晚餐後他能多索求點報酬。

例如，一個讓兩人滿足的吻。


End file.
